basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
James Harden
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Harden during warms ups in May 2019. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Full name' |James Edward Harden Jr. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Los Angeles, California |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 220 lb (100 kg) |- No. 13 – Houston Rockets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Shooting Guard |- NBA |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Artesia (Lakewood, California) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Arizona State (2007–2009) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2009 / Round: 1 / Pick: 3rd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Oklahoma City Thunder |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2009-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2009-2012 | Oklahoma City Thunder |- |2012-present |Houston Rockets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Star (2013-2017) *3× All-NBA First Team (2014, 2015, 2017) *NBA assists leader (2017) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2010) *All-NBA Third Team (2013) *NBA Sixth Man of the Year Award (2012) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2010) *Consensus first team All-American (2009) *Pac-10 Player of the Year (2009) *2× All-Pac-10 First Team (2008–2009) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} James Edward Harden, Jr. is an American basketball player who plays for the Houston Rockets of the NBA. He was a first-time All-Star in 2013, his first season with the Rockets. He was named NBA Sixth Man of the Year with the Oklahoma City Thunder in 2012. Since the 2012-13 NBA season, Harden has been selected to play 4 times in the NBA All-Star Game. Harden played college basketball for the Arizona State Sun Devils, where he was named a consensus All-American and Pac-10 Player of the Year in 2009. Harden was selected third overall by Oklahoma City in the 2009 NBA Draft. He became a key part of a young core of players led by Kevin Durant and Russell Westbrook. Together, the team reached the 2012 NBA Finals, where they lost to the Miami Heat 4-1 in a six game series.. Harden was then traded to Houston and became the cornerstone of the Rockets franchise. He scored a career high 46 points against Oklahoma City on February 20, 2013. In the 2014-15 NBA Season, Harden and the Rockets reached the Western Conference Finals but lost to the Golden State Warriors in a 5 game series 4-also selected, along with Durant and Westbrook, to be a part of United States national team for the 2012 Summer Olympics, in which they won the gold medal. He also was in the voting for MVP in the 2014-2015 season but he finished second behind Stephen Curry. He also has a nickname "Fear the Beard" he got it by driving in to the basket easily. THIS ARTICLE RELATED TO BASKETBALL IS SHORT. PLEASE DO NOT EXPAND IT! Category:Born in 1989 Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Arizona State alumni Category:Oklahoma City Thunder draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:NBA All-Star participants